


Easter Dragons

by tinysweetscat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Easter, Easter Eggs, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Lance (Voltron)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysweetscat/pseuds/tinysweetscat
Summary: Posted a bit late but it's still Easter Monday here so it counts





	Easter Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lance-centric Easter comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/284427) by @crossroadart-seabear on Tumblr. 



> The dialogue is all from the post this work was inspired by.

It was Easter. 

Lance knew it was. Pidge had been able to make them a calendar after they'd finally got the hang of the Altean time measurements and had converted them to Earth time measurements. And, quite frankly, it sucked knowing how much time he had been away from home. He hated the thought of his family looking at their calendars too, thinking about how long it had been since he'd disappeared. The Garrison had probably told them that he had died-just like they'd done when Shiro and the Holts had gone missing.

Easter had always been a fun activity in their family. It wasn't one of those few holidays where all the family, including his cousins, joined in but it was a fun family bonding time anyway. His parents would set up the Easter eggs early morning before anyone woke and they would all join in on the search. Even his sister, Marisol, would come home from university to go on the Easter egg hunt. They would all paint the eggs beforehand and, no matter who found it, everyone would get to eat their own ones unless they swapped. It was lots of fun and they would watch Easter-themed movies in the afternoon. Easter wasn't a Cuban tradition but it was an American one and it was a holiday they all enjoyed.

But Lance couldn't enjoy it with them this year.

Nobody on the ship, other than him, celebrated Easter. Well, technically, Hunk did but he was busy. The last planet they had stopped on, they had discovered this new type of mineral while Lance had found some weird egg-shaped, fuzzy things and Pidge and Hunk were experimenting on it to see if it could be used a power source for any future bots they built. They'd been at it for two consecutive days now and, knowing them, they'd be at it for a few days more. That left him alone with his wish to do something to celebrate Easter. Lance found himself wandering to the kitchen, in hope that Hunk had left out some of his new recipes, when he could try out but when he saw a basket of eggs lying on the counter. He suddenly remembered that he could alway improvise, a small smile crept over Lance's face. It was something small but better than nothing.

-

Lance didn't feel the same way after an hour. He'd experimented around and consulted Coran a number of times but in the end Hunk had had to make them for him as he smiled apologetically before returning to Pidge. The dyes were simple solid colors as Hunk had just used scraps of food for coloring, and they were water-based so the dye would come off fairly easily, but the eggs had some sort of fur so the color would probably stick for a bit. There had been a surprisingly large amount of eggs and he was trying to have all of them decorated but it was taking forever. Boredly, he continued to dip the eggs into the bowl of dye, one after another, hoping that the end result would be nice enough for them to decorate the castle with. He was sure that once he showed his dyed eggs to Shiro, the other paladin would allow him to celebrate the holiday. He  _ had  _ to dye the eggs before telling Shiro though-otherwise Shiro would never let him do it and he was tired of moping around every time he felt homesick. The others were homesick too but they didn't let it interrupt their duties like Lance did. He had to do something else-but they were in the middle of a lull in the fighting and they'd trained all morning anyway. This was the best he could come up with.

Lance barely looked up when Allura sat down across him don't the dining table-that's how out-of-it he was feeling. ”Lance, what are you doing?” Allura asked in her British accent. It was so different from the Cuban one he was used to that Lance sighed sadly. “I’m decorating eggs.” He explained. “I used to do it back home with my younger siblings but this year…” Lance trailed off. Pausing for a moment, he looked at the egg in his hand. “Well...you know. Maybe next year. For now I’ll make do which, under current circumstances, is...interesting.” He let out a small huff of what could have been laughter. “I don’t think I’ve done too bad, considering.” He let the egg soak in the dye. “I found some eggs on that last planet and Hunk made the dye.” Then, as he realised Allura was interested, he asked, “What color would you like your egg to be, Princess?” She didn’t reply straight away so Lance just rubbed a circle on the egg he was holding with one finger, dejectedly.

Allura picked up a fuzzy, blue egg from in front of her. She hadn’t seen this type of egg before. As she felt the presence of Coran behind her, she asked him, nervously, “These eggs, Coran...they won’t hatch, will they?” Coran was happy to answer her query, “No, Princess. Not unless they’re submerged in water.”

None of them had time to process what Coran said before the sounds of multiple cracks filled the room and Lance suddenly found himself holding a cooing dragon as many others turned to look at him as one.

-

The dragons had been a big surprise-for everyone in the castle. Apparently, Coran and Allura had never seen anything like them before but Coran had known the eggs would hatch in water because of their fuzzy covering. Pidge was beyond excited, Allura and Coran were simply curious, Shiro and Keith were clearly wary while Hunk was afraid of the tiny creatures. Lance, on the other hand, adored them. They had taken up the habit of following him around as they ‘coo’ed softly and it was one of the cutest things Lance had ever seen-right up there with baby kittens and Aleja as a baby.

At first, it had been really weird. As they appeared to be water dragons by the looks of their webbed wings, everyone had pitched in to take them to the pool. However, they all seemed to swarm towards Lance. Keith had teased that perhaps they saw him as their mother while Lance argued maybe they just liked him because his lion's element was water. Whatever the reason, they had been all over him once he'd paused to look at them after they'd all been moved. There were too many to count but Lance estimated they were roughly about 20 to 30-which was a lot of dragons. When Lance had finally petted each one and left to go change out of his wet clothes, he was surprised to find them trailing after him. It took a couple more round of the same cycle of Lance putting them in the pool and them following him out of it before Lance gave up and let them follow him. He'd almost snapped at them to leave him be but he'd remembered the hurt expression on Diego’s face when they had been younger and he'd snapped at him. Diego had forgiven him but dragons-and all animals really-would be hurt and become mistrustful so he'd stopped himself just in time.

Pidge was amused beyond words and took as many pictures as she could but Lance didn't mind. He was very much in love with his babies and he was quickly growing very attached. He'd named them all too! English names, so it would be easy for everyone to pronounce. There was Avery, Michael, Sylphia, Olivia, Trinidad, Tiago, Alex, Ruby, Waldo, Diana, Queenie, Picasso, Moana, Phoebe, Joe, Timothy, Judy, Ben, Iris, Gertie, Azure, Vienna, Jerry, Opal, Xavier, Vicki and Jack. And, so far, he was the only one who could tell them all apart.

Allura said that they had to return the small dragons-that Lance insisted on calling Lochies after the Loch Ness Monster-soon but Lance was going to do everything in his power to keep them for as long as possible. After all, the enchanting little dragons that loved him-and he loved back-were the one thing other than Blue and his hoodie that were his alone and they were the best Easter surprise he had ever gotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my Tumblr main @tinysweetscat or my writing blog @kittycute40writes!


End file.
